


End of the Line

by helo572



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Post-Blight, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: The Warden leaves the Wardens.





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> i was prompted by the gorgeous doki #57 from [this ask meme](http://talizorahs.tumblr.com/post/174322579119/prompt-list)! this is related to my nolla tabris who you can read about [here](http://talizorahs.tumblr.com/tagged/nolla), and her partner zevran.

Her hand slides down onto his waist, and she feels him smirk against her lips. It’s an inviting smirk, perhaps with a dash of something else, the same something else that’s been stirring on her tongue for days.

 

Gentle fingers trail down her bare shoulder, teasing the strap of her undershirt, and she pulls her away lips to say, “We should go.”

 

Zevran’s hand stops, his eyes finding hers. He smiles, but those eyes ask other things. “If you mean to the bed, I was already many, many steps ahead of you.”

 

“No.” They are still close, shared breaths mixed and tingling with that edge of _something._ Nolla leans closer to him still, letting it wash over her skin. “I mean, we should go. Leave Amaranthine and the Wardens.”

 

The silence washes over Nolla like a wave, and so does the absence of Zevran against her when he pulls away to look at her. “Do you mean that?” He brushes a curl away from her face, and she takes that instead, letting it pull her eyes closed.

 

She has always meant that, the many times she has thought it. Before, it had all been a different story. Now, nothing ties her here; the sense of obligation left her when the sun rose when the sun set. Nothing changed, besides the light and the darkness. It was simply time. It hadn’t been time before now: the perils of the Alienage, the power struggles, saving the fucking world, then some.

 

“I do.”

 

“Then look at me, tell me you want to leave, and we will go.”

 

Opening her eyes, there is still Zevran; the two of them pressed up against the wall in her commander’s quarters, plus the concern in his eyes. She remembers a similar conversation with Alistair, except there had been tents not walls, and fires not lamps.

 

“I want to leave.”

 

He seems to deflate, his hand gripping her shoulder for support. He’s nodding, accepting, loving. She loves him so much. “Then we leave at dawn tomorrow morning,” he says, taking her chin between his fingers, smiling again. “I can show you Antiva.”

 

“I would love you to,” she breathes.

 

Finding his lips again comes easy, so does turning her back on Amaranthine when the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
